


Saviour: The Story of Cobalt

by Camenshi



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, M/M, Superpowers, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camenshi/pseuds/Camenshi
Summary: "Hey, Andy what's up?" He asked in a nonchalant voice."I'm at the hospital," I said letting out a shaky breath"What? What happened?" I could hear the major concern in his voice.My voice was weak, "Uhm, please just come and bring the guys, I'll explain then, were at St. Rose hospital." I hung up and put my phone down. I didn't know what to do so I just sat there for a while until l heard the guys walk through making a huge commotion. I looked up knowing that my friends were finally here for me.





	1. Seeing Blue

Andy's POV

        I looked over at CC as he laughed at something funny on his phone. We were both currently sitting in the food court at the mall doing nothing. It was about 7:15 and the sun had set about 10 minutes ago. The mall closed at 9:00 and CC and I had already done some shopping. I hadn't really bought anything of importance mainly just a pair of Batman pajama pants and a new wallet. We had walked here because it wasn't far from where the guys and I had been staying. I watched as people walked by, some gathering in friend groups others walking along with family members and looking through what the stores had to offer.

        "Hey, CC maybe we should get going unless you wanna look around some more," I said looking up at him once again.

        "Nah I'm good, let's head out." He stood, picking up the lone bag that contained all the things that he had bought. We both headed towards the doors and we started to walk home. The night air was breezy and the stars sparkled in the sky along with the moon. It was mostly a silent walk until we got about half way home and I had noticed something strange, someone was following us.

       "CC, I'm going to say something but don't freak out and don't look, but someone is following us." We both continued to walk as if we hadn't noticed them. Before CC could even respond the person hurried up to us and he pulled out a gun.

        "Just give me your wallet and no one gets hurt!" His voice was gruff like he had been smoking his whole life, and it smelled like someone had dumped a keg of alcohol on him. A feeling welled up in the pit of my stomach, the anonymous man cocked his gun and the feeling became stronger. CC moved to pull out his wallet and that's when I heard it, a loud bang the gun had gone off. I heard a groan then a thud CC landed on the ground, the bullet had hit him in the leg.

        "No!" Suddenly it was like everything exploded, and the guy was tossed back. I was shocked at what had happened the only color I saw was blue, I looked down at myself and screamed. I was covered in dark blue flames and they didn't seem to be burning me. They extinguished almost immediately after I had realized they were there. My mind went back to CC who had been shot, I turned around and he stared at me, there was no doubt he'd seen what had happened. I bent down onto one knee by his leg, pulled out my phone. He coward away from me a little, we were absolutely going to talk about what happened when we got to the hospital. I dialed 911 on my phone.

        "911, what's your emergency?"

        "Uh, m-my friend CC he was shot," I said in a very paniced tone.

        "Where was he shot sir?" Concern was laced into her voice.

         "In the leg," I put my hand over the wound and helped him apply pressure.

         "What's your location?" I looked around frantically and finally spotted some street signs.

         "Were on East Willow street near the mall!" I heard clicking on the other side of the line.

         "Stay calm help is on the way sir," She responded rather calmly. I hung up after muttering a quick 'thank you'. I heard sirens in the distance, hoping they would come faster. The blood was still spilling out and pooled around his leg and there was beggining to be a lot of it. Tears pricked at my eyes in shock and realization of what had just happened. An ambulance and squad car pulled up. The paramedics got out and pulled a stretcher from the back of the vehicle.

        "It's gonna be okay CC," I said as they lifted him onto the stretcher. I climbed into the back of the ambulance, thoughts raced through my mind recalling everything that had happened in just a short span of about 30 minutes. I stared blankly, with my head in my heads. I didn't even realize we were at the hospital until one of the paramedics tapped on me. I quickly got out of the ambulance after they pulled the stretcher out. They had told me to stay in the waiting room and that I could see CC after his surgery. 

         I sat there for a little bit maybe 10-15 minutes and then I decided to call the guys to tell them what had happened. I pulled out my phone with shaky hands and noticed that CC's blood was all over me. I pressed on Ashley's number knowing he'd probably be with the guys, he picked up on the third ring.

         "Hey, Andy what's up?" He asked in a nonchalant voice.

         "I'm at the hospital," I said letting out a shaky breath

         "What? What happened?" I could hear the major concern in his voice.

          My voice was weak, "Uhm, please just come and bring the guys, I'll explain then, were at St. Rose hospital." I hung up and put my phone down. I didn't know what to do so I just sat there for a while until l heard the guys walk through making a huge commotion. I looked up knowing that my friends were finally here for me.

          "Holy hell Andy, What happened!?" Ashley said examining as he sat down next to me in the waiting room chair.

          "CC was shot," I said my voice watery

          "Okay, please tell us the full story," Jinxx said in a soft voice.

          "Well w-we were walking home from the mall and we were about halfway home and this man was following us after a minute he ran up to us and pulled out a gun and told us to give him our wallets and no one would get hu-." I stopped for a moment and ran my hand over my face, all the band members were looking at me with sympathetic and reassuring faces.

           "He said no one would get hurt and CC went to pull out his wallet and I guess the guy got scared and shot him, h-he got away though before the cops got there." I decided to leave out the part about the flames because otherwise, I would've sounded insane. After about another half hour of waiting my eyes began to feel heavy, I hadn't realized how tired I was. Before I knew it I was drifting off into a black space.


	2. Who Saw What

Andy's P.O.V

         My eyes fluttered open as I was shaken awake. I had a splitting headache and groaned recalling the events from earlier.

        "Hey, Andy, get up we can go visit CC now," Jake said patting my shoulder. I quickly got up.

        "What room is he in?" I asked hurriedly.

        "207, on the second floor," Jake replied back. I didn't waste anytime racing to the elevator. I pressed the up arrow, the silver doors mocked me as I waited impatiently for them to open. As soon as they did all four of us squeezed in and Jinxx tapped the button labeled two and soon enough the elevator doors closed. As soon as those shiny grey doors opened I dashed out.

        "201, 202, 203... Ah! 207!" I opened the door quickly but quietly, and sure enough there CC was laying in his hospital bed, looking me up and down.

        "You look like shit," He said.

        I chuckled, " I could say the same to you." I sat down in a chair next to his bed. CC had been hooked up to a bunch of different machines, it made me sad to look at it. All the guys had filed in behind me, they all either stood or sat.

        "At least you have a new scar to show the ladies," Ashley said. We all chuckled at his remark.

        "Hey, guys can I talk to Andy alone for a minute?" CC asked out of the blue. The guys all gave me and each other a wary glance.

        "Yeah, sure." They all filed back out the door and closed it. I looked over at him and I knew exactly what we were about to talk about. We both sat there for a few minutes in awkward silence before I spoke up. 

        "So, you saw what happened right, with the flames and stuff?" I asked fidgeting with my fingers. CC just sat there for a moment not speaking.

        "Yeah, how...?" He hadn't even finished his sentence before trailing off.

        "Honestly, I have no fucking clue," I said looking at him, running my hands through my hair tugging on the ends a little bit. It was the truth, I didn't know what happened and it terrified me. We were quiet after that. I didn't know what to say and I was positive CC didn't know what to say either.

        "You should go home and get cleaned up, maybe get some food and come back later," CC said looking at me. I nodded and got up patting his shoulder as if to say bye. I opened the door and all the guys turned their heads to look at me.

        "Can one of you guys give me a ride home? I wanna go and get cleaned up." I rubbed the back of my neck. Jinxx volunteered to drive me to our house. On the ride home, it was silent until we were parked in the driveway.

        " Are you okay?" Jinxx asked.

        "Uh, yeah I'll be fine, I just need to get cleaned up and rest a little bit." I opened the car door and hesitated for a long moment.

        "Thanks, Jinxx," I said. He looked at me with a reassuring smile. I finally stepped out onto the gravel and Jinxx backed out of the driveway, no doubt he was going back to the hospital. Pulling out my keys, I unlocked the front door and let out a huge breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I quickly went up to my room and pulled out some clothes. Black fuzzy pajama pants, and a new pair of boxers. Going to the bathroom, I sat my clothes on the edge of the sink and turned the shower to hot. I stripped down and got in letting the hot water soothe my muscles and watching as the blood dripped down into the tub. The sight of it made me angry, I felt as if it was my fault CC had been shot. I could've done something, then he wouldn't be sitting in the hospital in pain.

        The feeling of anger had taken over and I punched the wall, the tiles cracking just a bit under the impact. I swung again and again until my knuckles were all bloody and it felt like I had broken my hand, and I probably had. When I go back to the hospital I would have to get it checked out. I finished washing up and then shut the water off. After getting dressed I went to go lay down, I didn't feel like eating. I slid under my covers and lied there for a while counting sheep until I started to feel tired. Soon enough my eyes began to feel heavy and I drifted off into a dreamless state.

______________________________

        I was woken up by the sound of my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it was Ashley, "Hello?"I asked in a groggy morning voice.

        "Hey, Andy, CC said he wanted to see you, and Jinxx said he'd be there to pick you up in about 15 minutes," Ashley said through the phone.

        "Alright, I'll be there in a little bit." I hung up and unplugged my phone. Sitting up, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and pulled my legs out from under the duvet. I just sat there for a minute, not moving. After a minute or two I finally got up and went in the bathroom to brush my teeth. After that, I went to go get dressed. I pulled out a plain black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and belt, it hadn't taken me that long to get ready.

         I put on a pair of Batman socks and slipped on some boots. I grabbed the brush off the dresser and ran it through my morning bed hair. Finally, as I was grabbing my phone off the bed I noticed that my hand no longer hurt. I examined it there was no bruises or scrapes from when I had hit the tile, it had all healed. I stood there stunned not know what to do, I hadn't even heard Jinxx walk in until he said something to me.

        "Hey, andy," He said dragging out my name as he waved his hand in from of my face, I snapped out of it.

        "You ready to go?" Jinxx asked me.

        "Uh, yeah let's go." I shoved my hands into my pockets and followed him out the door.


	3. What Are You?

Andy's P.O.V

        I unbuckled my seatbelt as Jinxx and I pulled into the hospital's parking lot. We opened our doors and started to head into the building, suddenly, right before we reached the doors someone jumped in front of us. I had recognized them, it was the man who had shot CC. I began to grow angry, that same feeling from the first night I had seen him returning. I tried to calm myself down but it wasn't working.

        "You! What the hell are you doing here!" I shouted angrily at the hooded man. He didn't say anything he just stood there.

        "What are y-you?" He seemed scared, no scratch that terrified. I knew he had been talking about what had happened the night he shot CC.

        "What are you talking about? Andy, who the hell is this guy?" Jinxx piped up next to me.

        "He's the bastard that shot CC!" I could start to feel myself heat up with anger. I knew the flames would come out soon if I didn't calm myself down. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jinxx standing there shocked. Suddenly, just like before, everything exploded and I only saw blue.

        "Oh my god!" Jinxx and the man exclaimed at the same time. I quickly tried to calm myself down, this time it worked, the flames extinguished. I picked the man up by the collar, it was surprisingly easy. I swung my fist catching him in the jaw.

        "You are going to walk into that hospital, find the nearest cop and turn yourself in," I said, my voice deep and threatening. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me with fearful eyes.

        "Do you understand!" He nodded quickly, scrambling his way out of my grasp and into the hospital. My breathing was labored as I looked over at Jinxx. He didn't say anything.

        "I'll explain everything later," I said calmly as not to frighten him any further. I turned and headed to the hospital, just in time to see the guy who shot CC being dragged down the hallway in handcuffs. We locked eyes as I walked passed him, saying nothing. I turned away finally and Jinxx and I made our way to the elevator. Once we finally made it to CC's room we saw the doctor talking to all the guys. Upon entering the room she turned to us a sweet smile on her face, her name tag read 'Dr. Linn'.

        She outstretched her hand and I shook it, "You must be Jeremy and Andy," She said the smile never leaving her face, "These boys were just saying that you would be here soon, but anyways back to what I was saying, CC may check out today we looked over everything and he seems fine, Just make sure he isn't on his feet too much for the two weeks or so and he should be fine, and if anything happens just bring him back here and we'll have him checked out." After she finished she wrote something down on a form and then left the room.

        We all just stood in silence for a second, "Well, how about one of us heads to the house and grabs you some clothes, and then we work on getting you checked out," Jake said. In the end, Ashley had been the one to volunteer to do it.

        "Hey, I'm gonna go get some coffee, you guys want any?" All of us declined, Jake just shrugged his shoulders and left the room.

        "So, what's us with you guys?" CC asked. We didn't say anything.

        "Oh come on, don't act like the tension isn't so thick you could cut it with a knife." I sighed.

        "Jinxx... saw." CC drug his gaze back and forth between Jinxx and me.

        "You mean..." He made a noise and a gesture with his hands to indicate flames, I just nodded.

        "Wait, CC knew!" Jinxx exclaimed.

        "Yeah, I only just found out myself, it first happened when that guy shot CC, I got angry and it just happened," I said, "And honestly, I don't know what the hell is going on and it scares me." Jinxx laid his hand on my arm and made a face. He took his hand and put it on my forehead, I glanced at him giving him a weird look.

        "What're you doing?" I asked slapping his hand away.

        "You're burning up man, like seriously," His voice was laced with worry.

        "I don't know, maybe it has to do with the fact that I just burst into flames like 15 minutes ago," I said sarcastically. Just as I finished speaking I felt light-headed, swaying a bit I caught myself on the wall.

        "Jesus Andy, maybe you should sit down." Jinxx took my arm around his shoulder and lead me to a chair.

        "Have you eaten anything yet?" CC asked. I thought back.

        "Uh, not since yesterday before we went to the mall," I replied weakly, Jake walked into the room examining the scene in front of him.

        "Hey guys, is everything okay?" I groaned feeling another dizzy spell coming on.

        "Yeah, Andy just needs something to eat, I'll go to the vending machine for some food and I'll get some water too, watch him while I'm gone please," Jake replaced Jinxx at my side. Jake sat down beside me and I let my head lull to the side and land on Jake's shoulder. I started to feel extremely tired like I could barely keep my eyes open. I was about to let myself drift off when a few minutes later Ashley and Jinxx entered the room together. Jinxx made his way over to me and shook me a little, snapping me out of the tired state I was in. He sat two bags of chips on my lap and a water bottle on the floor beside my chair.

        I slowly opened the first bag of chips and ate a few, then grabbed my water bottle and chugged about half of it. After a few minutes, I had started to feel better, less tired. Ashley sat some clothes for CC at the end of the bed.

        "I'll go fill out the forms and get him checked out," I said standing up, a small dizzy spell hit me, it wasn't as bad as the other ones but it still made me sway a bit.

        "No, you sit down and rest, I'll go do it," Jake said standing up. I nodded sitting back down. My mind went back to my powers or whatever they were, thinking they had something to do with me feeling sick. Whatever was happening we had to figure it out, and hopefully, we would soon.


End file.
